Electronic circuits emit electro-magnetic interference that must be shielded to comply with applicable Federal Communication Commission (FCC) guidelines. A conventional method of reducing electro-magnetic emissions is to use cable assemblies and filter feed thru plates to electrically isolate different circuit boards. The filter feedthru devices reduce emissions by filtering signals to be passed between circuit boards that are typically in separate compartments. However, filter feedthru plates generally require a large amount of cable routing space and are typically cumbersome, expensive, and time consuming to build.
Accordingly, there is a need for a less expensive apparatus with reduced space requirements for shielding electronic circuit boards.